


Tempt You, Tease You, Anything You Wanna Do

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Dean, Comeplay, D/s themes, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets tired of Dean's love affair with the car, and fucks him over the hood to remind him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt You, Tease You, Anything You Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> I just had me a craving, so I wrote this while listening to "Tap That" by Meghan McCauley.

"Man, if I could marry my car, I think I would."

Sam glanced up at Dean as he strolled into Bobby's kitchen from the garage, wiping grease off of his hands and face and grinning like an ass. He made a small face of annoyance at his older brother, unable to help the twinge of envy that he felt at the words.

"Good to know where your priorities lie," he said, only slightly ashamed of himself for legitimately feeling a brush of jealousy over how much Dean loved his damn car. "Not to show a lack of support, of course, but I really hope they never actually legalize that." 

Dean snorted, digging a water bottle out of the fridge and draining it rapidly, head tilted back and throat flexing with each swallow. "Don't fret your pretty head, Sammy, I would never actually try to fuck the car. And marriage would suck if you're not gettin' any."

Sam rolled his eyes, pretending his gaze wasn't locked on the droplets of water that lingered on Dean's lips before his tongue darted it to catch the sip. Judging from his smug smirk as he looked back at Sam knowingly, Dean saw right through his mask of irritation.

"Anyway, I'm kind of already taken," Dean pointed out, his voice dropping an octave, and Sam felt his cheeks flush as he turned his attention back to the newspaper, trying to ignore his brother as he sauntered closer.

Dean leaned over him from behind, his lips cool and damp as he grazed Sam's neck with a delicate kiss. "Don't worry," he murmured, and his teasing tone made Sam want to wrestle him the floor and fuck the grin right off of his face. "I love Baby, but I love your cock more."

Before Sam could muster even half a reply, they heard the tires of Bobby's truck crunching on the gravel driveway, and Dean straightened up with an ready easy smile as their adoptive uncle appeared in the doorway a moment later.

Remaining seated with his lap thankfully concealed by the table, Sam glared at the back of his brother's back, contemplating how he'd punish him for being such a damn tease.

***

Sam had made a rough plan, but he hadn't expected the perfect opportunity to carry it out to arise so soon. Three days after their moment in the kitchen, Sam entered the garage to bring Dean some water and an apple, and paused to smile at the view of his older brother bent over the Impala’s engine, ass thrust into the air as he tinkered.

"Mm, Baby. Even needing a new belt, you are still the sexiest thing on the road." Dean's voice was low and sensual, the way it had always gotten when he'd play around with the Impala. Sam's tongue darted out to wet his lip, watching the line of Dean's back twisting and flexing as he worked.

"Thing of beauty." Dean was seemingly unaware that Sam was standing five feet away, watching him flirt with his car, and listening to him being seduced by the vehicle was starting to officially be a little too much for Sam.

He set aside the items he'd brought out for Dean, turning to run the sink and get a damp cloth for Dean's greasy skin. The sound of the water had Dean glancing back at him, smiling a little shyly. "Hey. Lunch time already?"

Sam nodded and tossed him the rag, hazel eyes glinting as Dean carefully closed the hood before getting to work cleaning himself off. "Figured you could use a break," he replied, leaning back against the bench and eyeing Dean's sweat-stained body appreciatively.

Grinning gratefully, Dean discarded the now-oily rag, turning back to face the front of the Impala and giving the black metal a loving pat. "Baby's looking pretty damn good. We should be able to drive again in a day or two."

Sam slipped over to stand behind his brother while his back was turned, and Dean let out a startled grunt as Sam's hand came to rest, broad and hot, between his shoulder blades. With one lazy shove, he had Dean leaning forward, bent over the hood of the Impala.

Beneath his hand, Dean twitched against the metal, trying to turn his face to look up at Sam but not attempting to break free. "Something the matter, Sammy?"

Folding himself over Dean's back, Sam smiled wickedly as his lips grazed over his brother's ear. His tongue traced teasingly over the lobe, just to enjoy feeling Dean quiver underneath him. "Well, in a sense," he said softly, letting an edge of possessiveness darken his voice. Dean shuddered in response, filling Sam with pride at the effect he had on his older brother.

"See, I know how much you love your car," he continued pleasantly, setting one foot against Dean's instep and very carefully kicking his legs apart. Dean let out a sound, deliciously close to a whimper, and Sam smirked broadly, letting his hips press forward hard, so Dean could feel just how hard he was getting.

"And normally I enjoy it,” he went on, “...seeing you all lit up and happy like that, doing what you love out here. I think it's sweet that you take such good care of your Baby."

Dean was trying to ease one hand back between their bodies, maybe hoping to distract Sam with a hand on his dick, but his brother wasn't going to allow that. He lifted his hand from Dean's back just long enough to grab both of his wrists, pushing them above his head and pinning them to the cool metal of the hood, before he returned his free hand to rest, palm-flat, between Dean’s shoulder blades. The older Winchester was effectively trapped; wrists caught in Sam's grip, chest pressed to the Impala, and his hips pinned between Sam and the front grate.

If the low moan he let out as he realized his predicament was any indicator, Dean didn't seem to mind all that much.

"As I was saying," Sam continued a bit more sharply, and he grinned as Dean sucked in a breath at his hardened tone. For all of Dean's bluster, strutting and peacocking around other people, he was a complete sucker for his Sammy in alpha mode. No, sucker wasn’t the right word, Sam thought; Dean turned into a straight-up _slut_ when his younger brother got aggressive with him.

"Normally, it's cute,” Sam continued, his voice still iron-edged and dark with lust. “But lately it seems like you're a little _too_ in love with her. And I have this feeling like I really need to remind you of exactly who owns you, you utter dick." His tongue clicked sharply over the last word, tone both playful and reprimanding, teasing Dean with the almost-indifference of his possession, reclaiming his wayward brother.

Dean was squirming back against his erection, and Sam just laughed, rolling his hips forward to give Dean a taste of the friction he was seeking. "You like that, huh, Dean? Like feeling my cock pressing into your ass while you’re slammed up against your precious car?"

He could feel his brother nodding violently, no sound escaping him, and Sam chuckled, gravel-rough and taunting. "Uh uh, Dean, you know damn well how much I love hearing you ask me for it. Wanna hear you tell me exactly what you need from me."

Dean sounded choked and embarrassed when he forced the words out, but he couldn't hide how needily he was rubbing back against Sam. "Ngh--c'mon Sam, just give it to me--"

Sam raised an eyebrow, letting his palm trail teasingly down the curve of his brother's back until it was cupping his ass, giving it a light squeeze that made Dean jolt with a lovely little whine. "I'm not even gonna pull down your jeans till you say it, Dean. I want you to _beg_ me to fuck you right here, bent over your beloved Baby. I wanna hear you ask for my permission to come all over that nice clean paint job you just refreshed, with my cock buried inside you. You gotta tell me that I’m what you want."

The shudder that ran through Dean at his words felt wonderful against Sam, and he smiled at Dean’s blatantly rising desperation, his fracturing attempt to control the situation. Sam moved the hand not gripping Dean’s wrists down his back, tracing his palm soothingly down his brother's flank. Like a skittish dog, Dean calmed at once under his master's touch, sending sweet warmth and a powerful feeling of _owning_ thundering through Sam, making him bite down on a possessive snarl.

It seemed that Dean had caught the suppressed little rumble, judging by the amusement that laced his voice when he finally spoke, slightly muffled with his face pressed against the hood. "Made you that jealous, huh, Sammy? Didn't like all the attention I was giving Baby?"

Sam growled openly, grinding his cock a little harder into the denim-covered cleft of his brother's ass. "You're already in trouble right now, Dean, you really wanna keep pushing me?"

"Hell fucking yes," Dean breathed out, and Sam bit his lip at the roughness in his big brother's voice, the raw lust igniting every word into flames. "You wanna hear me beg for it? Fuck, Sammy, I'll beg." His voice nearly broke on the last word, hips wriggling shamelessly back into Sam's.

"Please." Sam groaned at how utterly wrecked Dean sounded, like he was already getting fingered open, when Sam hadn’t even gotten a hand inside his pants yet. "Please, Sammy, want your cock inside me so badly. Want you to fuck me right here on the hood of the car, get me all filthy and dripping with your come and then make me spill all over her, screaming your name. Wanna come for you so bad, want to come just from you pounding into my ass as hard as you can."

Sam was practically purring with approval at the dirty words, and he reached around Dean to yank open his belt and undo his jeans in prompt reward. Shoving them as far down Dean's spread thighs as he could, Sam's fingers went to trace down the crease of Dean's ass--and then he froze.

“Dean? Are you--?”

“Stretched out and slicked up, ready for you to fuck me,” Dean moaned, pushing back in search of penetration, stimulation, anything. “Been waiting for you to snap, been waiting for you to come outside and fuck me right here in the garage--”

The resounding, fleshy smack of Sam’s hand striking Dean’s ass cheek echoed between them, and Dean let out a cry, guttural and hungry and hot, pushing back toward Sam as red blossomed across his ass. Sam’s voice was blazing with heat when he found it again. “You’ve been taunting me on purpose. Your little love affair with the car, trying to get me jealous and pissed off enough to punish you.”

Face still flat against the cool metal of the car hood, Dean nodded almost frantically, and Sam could see the edge of a smirk touching his full pink lips. “Yeah. Knew you’d come put me in my place. Wanted you to, needed you to fuck me up against Baby, wanted it so much.”

Without a word, Sam reached down and and pushed one finger into Dean, both brothers groaning simultaneously as Dean’s body opened immediately to receive him, his entrance loose and ready for the intrusion. The noises that fell from Sam’s lips were inhuman, dark and desperate, breathless exclamations of ownership that had Dean keening eagerly as he tried to fuck himself back onto his brother’s hand.

“Stay still,” Sam snapped, but his smirk was audible in his voice. He was always so awed by how badly Dean wanted it, how much his incredible, strong older brother became a mewling mess of begging and whimpering to have his Sammy’s cock up his ass. “I am gonna fuck you, Dean, just shut up and let me see what you’ve done for me, first.”

The distinction between _tell me_ and _let me see_ was clearly not lost on Dean, because he obediently snapped his mouth shut and spread his legs as wide as possible, exposing himself to his brother’s exploration.

Sam let out an approving rumble, twisting his hand to run the pad of his finger over Dean's prostate, making him moan low in his throat as he struggled not to wriggle too impatiently in response.

"Good boy," Sam muttered, and the sound Dean made was wounded and perfect, his fingers clenching helplessly where Sam still had his hands pinned against the car. His brother glanced up with a smug grin, enjoying Dean's eager and willing submission.

"So you've been playing up your little crush on the car, trying to provoke me?” he asked quietly, working in another finger and feeling how slick Dean had gotten himself, more than wet enough to take his younger brother’s fairly substantial dick. “Wanted me to come show you just how crazy you make me, mark my territory?”

Dean whined, pushing back unconsciously into the fingering and trying unsuccessfully to spread his knees further in encouragement. “Please. Please, yes, Sammy, please just give me your cock,” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut and face pressed painfully hard against the black metal of his car. “Need it, need to feel you stretching me out, wanna get split open on your dick--”

The invitation was too much to resist, now that Sam had confirmed that Dean had been sufficiently thorough in prepping himself--Sam loved it rough just as much as his brother did, but not way in hell would he ever let himself hurt Dean just because he’d gotten impatient.

He undid his own jeans with shaking fingers, pulling his cock out and rubbing the head over the slick crease of Dean’s ass, letting the lube slick up his shaft, feeling the rim of Dean’s stretched-out entrance catching at him tantalizingly. Dean moaned almost pornographically, his hands twitching against Sam’s grip as he tried to stay still, to be good.

Grinning ferally, Sam pushed inside carefully, groaning Dean’s name as he felt his older brother’s body open eagerly to admit him. “ _Fuck_ , Dean,” he gasped out, bottoming out far faster than he normally would, pressed as deeply inside his brother as he could possibly get. “Jesus, Dean, you’re so fucking wet--how did you even--”

“Almost got my whole hand in there,” Dean panted, grinning sideways as he peered back at Sam, neck craning to see his brother. “Nearly came all over myself, working it open and getting lots of lube in there for you-- _shit_!” he cut off with a low cry, eyes squeezing shut as Sam drew almost completely back out, and then shoved back in as hard as he could. “Oh, fuck, _yes_ , Sammy, give it to me--!”

Sam huffed a laugh, leaning forward to maintain his hold on Dean’s hands and back, making sure he was still pinned solidly before rolling his hips forward slowly, punching a guttural moan out of Dean as his cock rubbed over his prostate. “You are such a cockslut,” Sam murmured, grinning down at his brother, pistoning his hips to thrust into Dean over and over, making his entire body jolt against Baby, no doubt giving him some interesting friction with his bare cock pressed to the hood. “ _My_ cockslut,” Sam added, voice a little darker, slamming home again, grinding his hips savagely into his lover’s.

Dean nodded brokenly, his shoulders relaxing beneath Sam’s touch, surrendering completely to his younger brother under the brutal fucking. “Yours,” he agreed, his voice getting high and breathless as he catapulted toward his peak. “All yours, oh God, Sammy, please let me come for you--”

Another growl escaped Sam, but he was smiling, shuffling just enough to pull Dean’s hips back from the car a few inches. He released his brother’s wrists with a low-murmured, “Keep ‘em there,” which Dean obeyed enthusiastically, and then he was crying out his brother’s name as Sam reached around and closed his hand over Dean’s cock, stroking it hard and fast.

“That’s it, Dean, c’mon, baby,” Sam groaned into his brother’s sweat-soaked t-shirt, still fucking into him as fast and rough as he could. “Come for me, come with your little brother’s hand on you and dick buried in your ass--!”

Dean all-out screamed Sam’s name as he complied, hips stuttering violently back and forth between the heat of Sam’s hand and the pleasure of the penetration, and Sam shifted his fingers back, making sure more of Dean’s release splattered across the hood of the car than into his hand. Feeling Dean’s ass clenching down around him, his passage tightening almost unbearably from the force of his orgasm, Sam was overwhelmed. His own climax hit within a moment, and he slammed forward, shooting his load into Dean with a helpless groan of relief.

For a few moments they just stayed there like that, Dean slumped bonelessly against the car and Sam pressing his face against the nape of his brother’s neck, kissing and licking aimlessly at the sweat-slick skin. Then beneath him, Dean shifted, and made a small noise of amusement. “M’getting come on me, move?”

Sam snorted, gently pulling out, and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist to guide him back a step until he was faced with the mess of his own semen, splashed and smeared across Baby’s glossy, recently-washed black paint.

“Why do you think I didn’t catch it when I jerked you off?” Sam asked playfully, and he felt Dean shudder, caught the quick slide of his bright green eyes as he glanced backward. Sam merely smiled, allowing Dean the freedom to say no; but of course he never refused his little brother, and Sam hummed low in his chest with approval as Dean obediently bent forward, running his tongue across the hood, lapping up his own ejaculate.

When he’d gotten it all, Sam tugged him upright, cupping his jaw and tugging his face around to kiss him hungrily, tongue plunging into his mouth to catch the lingering flavor of his release. “Good boy,” he muttered again, and Dean practically purred as he slumped back into his brother’s hold.

Sam gently pulled Dean’s jeans back up, then eased him to the concrete floor. First he went to grab the water bottle he’d brought outside earlier, then returned to tuck himself around Dean, leaning against the side of the Impala. He held the bottle for Dean, smiling as his brother gratefully gulped the water down. Now that he knew about it, Sam could feel the faint damp spot at the back of Dean’s jeans where the lube had gotten spread onto his clothes while he worked on the car, waiting for Sam to come and fuck him.

"When did you even have time to do that?" Sam asked in amusement, tucking his fingers down the back of Dean’s pants and tracing his fingers lazily through the slick mess of lube and come still leaking slowly out of his brother’s hole.

Dean squirmed at the sensations, wrinkling his nose at the squelchy noise and feeling of the fluids staining his pants. "Hm? Oh. Um.” He gave Sam a small, cheeky grin over his shoulder. “That's, uh, why it's been takin’ so long to fix the car. Every time I know Bobby’s gonna be gone while I work on her, I get in the backseat and finger myself open before I start, just in case you finally get fed up at all my flirting with Baby and came out to 'punish' me."

The visual had Sam’s cock valiantly trying to harden again, and he snorted a laugh, withdrawing his hand from Dean’s pants and wiping it off on his soiled shirt, making Dean roll his eyes. "Ass," Sam said, affection radiating through his voice.

His older brother merely grinned, cuddling back against his much broader body. "Mhm. I'm _your_ ass."

A possessive hum rumbled in Sam’s chest, and he wrapped Dean in his arms, pressing a nipping kiss to the neck and smirking when Dean arched into it eagerly. "Fuck yes, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be followed by a reverse AU in which mechanic!Dean ends up fucking his sweet Sammy over Baby's hood while working at Bobby's for the summer.


End file.
